Guild Charter
About the contracts: *Some terms: #Client: The person who asks a guild member to complete a contract. #Contract: The contract between a client and a guild member (described below for different types). *All prices listed are for Elite class guild members. *For Member class guild members times the total ending price by .75 (Exception: Mercenary work). *For Recruit class guild members times the total ending price by .5 (Exceptions: Escorts, Mercenary work). *List of member's class ratings is on the Members page. *If a contract is not fullfilled (if someone destroys you in an escort, etc.) without an obvious attempt by the client to not fullfill the contract (Very special case: e.g. client sends asks CBSM member to go in an xc with heavy items into a sector with client's cohorts with the intent to gain kill count from killing CBSM's xc; requires approval from CBSM council to invoke), the member of the guild will owe you twice the amount he was supposed to be payed *If someone does not pay after having a member of the guild fullfill his/her contract, he will be given an offense. After two offenses, no one in the guild willl be allowed to work for that person. (see Players with Offenses). *If a member of the guild owes someone money from failing a contract, and does not pay the person he owes money to back within 1 week, he will be given an offense. Two offenses and that person will be kicked out of the guild. Note that proof willl be needed in order to give a member of the guild an offense. *We reserve the right to not accept a mission that has too low of a percent success rate or has hostile intentions against the guild. (e.g. smuggling samoflange in an xc across the entirety of grey space). *This Charter is subject to change at the guild's discretion. *All relationships with clients are completely confidential. *All members of the guild cannot attack anyone not in their contract, whether or not they have one at the moment, unless that person has attacked them in that sector. Even then, the guild member is to use discretion and discourage the hostile contact from attacking. Guild members are to remain strictly on the defensive. Bounty Hunting: *500k per kill, for normal bounties. *1.5m per kill, for Class A bounties. *Bounty kill screenshots will be posted on the Bounties page. *List of Class A players is on the Class A Bounties page. Smuggling: *Ranges from smuggling rare items in a virtually impossible to kill Warthog mk II, to smuggling day-to-day items in a sluiggish Behemoth XC. *If the client wants, if a member of the guild fails to complete his contract, the member of the guild can be forced to find/give the item, as long as it is within reason (No Low Quality Samo missions please!). *If it is up to the guild member to buy the item at a station, the guild member can require that the client pay him/her extra (the limit being the price of all the items bought, not including items lost if the guild member was blown up). *Low Quality (200 cu per load) : #Smaller then or equal to 250kg/cu: 30K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 500kg/cu: 50K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 1000kg/cu: 100K/system per load #Greater then 1000kg/cu: 200K/system per load *Quality (120 cu per load) : #Smaller then or equal to 250kg/cu: 25K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 500kg/cu: 55K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 1000kg/cu: 100K/system per load #Greater then 1000kg/cu: 200K/system per load *High Quality (38 cu per load) : #Smaller then or equal to 250kg/cu: 30K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 500kg/cu: 45K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 1000kg/cu: 100K/system per load #Greater then 1000kg/cu: 150K/system per load *Extremely High Quality (8 cu per load) : #Smaller then or equal to 250kg/cu: 30K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 500kg/cu: 40K/system per load #Smaller then or equal to 1000kg/cu: 65K/system per load #Greater then 1000kg/cu: 100K/system per load Escorts: *Recruits: #10k/system #10k every other station (including the first). *40k/system *40k every other station (including the first). Mercenary work: *Hired to do anything the client wants, with exception of Escorts, Smuggling, and Bounty Hunting. This includes but is not limited to: #Defending/attacking a station #Defending a person/group/npc #Attacking a person/group/npc #Mining #Repairing *Recruits: 50k/hr *Members: 100k/hr *Elites: 300k/hr About Members: *Pirating: Now decided on a person by person basis. Not everyone in the guild is a pirate, but not all aren't pirates. Each person decides for themselves whether or not to be a pirate, and is recieved by the community as such. We have no quarrel with anti pirate guilds such as VPR, etc. but will respond if a guild member is attacked. *Members: Defend other members if attacked; cannot accept contracts that involve attacking other guild members or attack guild members without being in a consentual duel (Not with /duel... just make sure both players want to fight). Can attack allies with contract, otherwise can't attack allies. *Council: Until council is filled with active members, CBSM is formally inactive. *Lieutenant: No extra requirements as of now.